Jubilife TV
|map=Sinnoh Jubilife City Map.png }} Jubilife TV (Japanese: テレビコトブキ TV) is a headquartered in Jubilife City, Sinnoh. It broadcasts the television programs seen throughout the Sinnoh region. The building is a noticeable big, white and cube-shaped building located in the northern section of the city. The building itself is not accessible until after the has obtained the and defeated the s to the north of the city; until this point a Pokétch campaign will block the entrance. 1F Trainers A Trainer appears in the lobby and can be fought once a day in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. The Trainer that appears depends on the current day of the week. If the game is saved in the lobby, the previous Trainer will still be there and can be battled on the other days until the player leaves. There are no Trainers in Jubilife TV in Pokémon Platinum; these Trainers instead appear in various Pokémon Centers and grow stronger as player progresses through the game. Pokémon Lottery Corner The Pokémon Lottery Corner is located on the ground floor of the Jubilife TV building, where it is conducted by a receptionist named Felicity. The winning ID number changes daily, and the game looks for matches by examining the IDs of all Pokémon in the player's party and in all PC boxes (but not Pokémon in the ). In , the player may only check for matches once a day, and this occurs at the same time that they are told what the winning ID is. This is changed in so that the player may check for matches multiple times in one day; however, after winning a prize, they may not participate again for the rest of the day. Once all of the Backdrops have been won, the player will no longer be able to win for matching only one digit in . The Backdrops that the player can win are Ranch, City at Night, Snowy Town, Fiery, Outer Space, Cumulus Cloud, Desert, Flower Patch, Future Room, Open Sea, Total Darkness, Tatami Room, and Gingerbread Room. }} 2F Fitting Room and gallery On the second floor, Trainers can dress up their Pokémon using their Accessories. The saved photo of a dressed-up Pokémon is displayed in the gallery just outside the Fitting Room, along with up to ten photos from Trainers that the player has mixed records with. After dressing up a Pokémon and taking a photo, an will appear outside of the entrance to the gallery to ask the player about the photo. Mask man In the main area, man will give the player the mask of the Pokémon that they started with. |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display=Turtwig Mask}} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display=Chimchar Mask}} |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display=Piplup Mask}} 3F Ranking Rooms On the third floor there are two rooms off-shooting from the main room: the Group Ranking Room and the Global Ranking Room, which detail rankings from players in the player's group and all players, respectively. There are three machines in each room, each detailing different concepts to be ranked in. These two rooms are replaced by a single machine in Indigo Plateau in HeartGold and SoulSilver. Types of record TV producer A man in the yellow-carpeted area is a TV producer who will ask the player for their opinion about TV using the easy chat system. Telling this man a specific phrase will unlock Mystery Gift. Additionally, certain phrases that vary based on game version, language, and Trainer ID number can be told to the TV producer to unlock special wallpapers. The passwords can be retrieved from the Daisuki Club website or Filb.de's secret phrase generator. Phrases to unlock Mystery Gift 4F Several people are on this floor, but there is nothing of interest here. Layout Exterior 1F-3F 4F, gallery, and elevator Ranking Rooms Programs In addition to the following shows, Jubilife TV is mentioned to have produced the specials aired on Nationwide Net at the beginning of the game: "Search for the Red Gyarados!" in Diamond and Pearl and "Let's Ask Prof. Rowan!" in Platinum. When the player enters a room containing a TV, a show will be chosen. A different part of that show will be displayed each time the player watches the TV, until the show ends—then, only commercials will appear unless the player leaves the room. Trend Tracker Show Pokémon Photo Rating Rates the pictures on the second floor of Jubilife TV. Berry Lookout This program features the Berry Professor going out to a route or city in which Berries can be planted. This can serve as a reminder as to where Berry trees are growing, if there are any. If there are none, of course, he will be disappointed and encourage viewers to plant Berries. Matchup Channel The Matchup Channel is a short segment about how effective one type of move is against a specific type of Pokémon. On-the-spot weather Helena tells the weather in one of Sinnoh's many locations. This program is also aired on Sinnoh Now. Trainer Research Reporters around Sinnoh sometimes ask the player for an interview. Here's where those interviews turn up. The Pokétch Watch The Pokétch Watch is about the 's favorite Pokétch app. It is activated by talking to the reporter in the headquarters of the Pokétch Company. Amity Square Watch A reporter talks of how a Trainer walked with their Pokémon in Amity Square, what Pokémon it was, what the last item the Pokémon picked up was, and what the Trainer and Pokémon's feelings together were. Activated by talking to a reporter in one of the entrances to Amity Square after having taken a walk there. Street Corner Personality Checkup A reporter attempts to determine what a Trainer's personality is from their favorite type. Activated by talking to a reporter in a house in . Your Pokémon Corner An reports what a Trainer thinks of the Pokémon at the front of their party. Activated by talking to the reporter in the Pokémon Fan Club. Rack 'Em Up Records Hosted by Serge and Tanya, this show looks at records achieved and broken by Trainers. Serge explains the record broken, and Tanya naively comments on what she understands it to be. The various record-breaking achievements broadcast here include: Berry Master Reported when a player grows the maximum amount of Berries on one plant. Tanya thinks that the Trainer is gluttonously eating them. Trap-busting master Activated when the Trainer disarms traps in the Underground. Lists the number of Traps disarmed and the last Trap disarmed before the player surfaced. Tanya is very enthusiastic about this. Slots-winner Activated by winning coins in Veilstone City's Game Corner. Tanya may mistake slots for slops, and talks about and . Lists the number of coins that the player started out with and the number of coins they ended up with. Capture the Flag Reports on how many flags a Trainer stole (Tanya: "Isn't that greedy?") in the Underground session before surfacing. Is activated by playing Capture the Flag with a friend. Battle Tower Reports on the latest record. In case of a Double Battle record, Tanya thinks that the Trainer hasn't got the guts for entering the Single Battle challenge. Serge, however, thinks the opposite. GTS trade master Activated by trading many Pokémon in one day via GTS. The show mentions the number of trades the player has made in GTS on one day. Tanya erroneously refers to GTS as "Gross and Terribly ". A Trainer's Day A program that offers unique looks into the daily lives of Trainers. What's Fishing? Trainers with Rods The MC says what fishing rod a used, what Pokémon he or she caught, and gives the Trainer a score from 1 to 100. Planting and Watering Show A Berry plant a Trainer grew is judged by the Berry Guru based on how many Berries the plant bore. He will give advice if the plant did not give over 2 Berries. Pokémon Battle Watch On Pokémon Battle Watch, the MC does "in-depth analysis of hot-blooded battling Trainers!" Rate That Name Change An appraiser rates a Pokémon's new nickname. They list an attribute to the name change (becoming speedier, smelling nicer, etc.) but list detriments (Which is always becoming mired in bogs) too. Activated by changing a nickname using Eterna City's Name Rater. Seal Master's Seal Club The Seal Master rates a Trainer's Ball Capsules. Activated by using a Ball Capsule on a Pokémon. Special News Report: Finding Hidden Items This program, unlike most others, is not named, and is called a special news bulletin. It is activated by finding a hidden item, and reports how the Trainer appeared to be furtive and scanned the area often, finding a hidden item in the process. Happy-Happy Egg Club Reports an Egg hatching and where it was hatched, as well as the species. Activated by hatching an Egg. Catch That Pokémon Show Using Pokémon's old motto, a DJ reports how a Trainer "caught our eye with a dandy of a catch", what Pokémon was caught, and how many Poké Balls were used (or, alternately, how the Trainer completely failed at catching the Pokémon). Battling Trainers Battle Tower Corner Reports a Trainer's winning streak in and a one-word phrase from the Trainer's vocabulary about it. Activated by talking to a reporter after battling in Battle Tower. Contest Hall Report A is interviewed about the Contest they have just participated in, and what their feelings are about it. Activated by talking to a reporter after participating in a Contest. Three Cheers for Poffin Corner The Poffin Maniac rates Poffin. Activated by making Poffin. Right On Photo Corner The MC praises the player's photo that they have hung up on the second floor of Jubilife TV. They also ask the player their thoughts behind said photo. Activated by talking to a reporter after creating a photo. Sinnoh News Net A formal news broadcast. Underground Treasure Corner A show featuring a Ruin Maniac as a guest, describing how the Player dug up treasures in the Underground and how the Ruin Maniac dug up nothing. Activated by placing Underground treasures into the Bag. Sinnoh Now Sinnoh Now tells about current events in Sinnoh. A variety of information can be obtained from it. Trend Tracker Show The Matchup Channel has been replaced by Your Town's Top Three. Also, a news flash has been added. Your Town's Top Three A program which lists the three best attractions of the town the is in. If the area the player is in does not have a top three (such as routes or small towns like Resort Area), the program will take the form of a commercial. News Flash The announcer from the Swarm News Flash reports a sighting of any of the on whichever route they currently are. Trainer Research A new interview program has been added. In-Your-Face Interview A reporter in 's south exit asks for one-word answers to off-the-wall questions, such as what the player considers to be the third most important thing in their life. Rack 'Em Up Records The Battle Tower program has been replaced by a program, which can include any facility. Also, a new program has been added, about Battle Points. Battle Frontier Serge talks about the player's winning streak in one of the facilities. Battle Points Serge talks about the number of Battle Points the player has earned in one day. Tanya wonders if the player has mistaken BP for money. A Trainer's Day A shopping program and a program about Pokémon Boxes have been added. Sinnoh Shopping Champ Corner Details what an item the Trainer bought, as well as the quantity purchased. Pokémon Box Show Details the latest PC transactions. Home & Manor Comments on a piece of furniture purchased for the Villa; the cost is always equal to a "year's supply of Potions." Sinnoh Now The Pokémon Research Corner has been replaced with a program about nature. 's Nature Corner A Rich Boy talks about the Nature of Pokémon. He either tells which flavor Poffin it likes or which stat grows the fastest. He also says either that he likes hot milk or has a cheerful nature. Pokémon Variety Hour A whole new show, with catchphrases such as "Can you ? Ready to buzz through like ? Everyone feel happy like ? Feeling groovy like ?" Ketch Appy, Pokétch Detective A Jubilife Pokétch Company-sponsored show, it covers the adventures of Ketch Appy, a child prodigy and detective, as she uses her Pokétch to identify and track down subjects. Diary of a Poké Romantic The adventures of a beginning Trainer and her while traveling in search of the Gym Leader with whom she is smitten. She is aided by her childhood friend. At The Surf's Edge An ongoing drama in ten parts, this program covers Dovina and her son Howard's adventures (It is not stated what they hope to accomplish). Sinnoh Sports Covers pro-wrestling matches live, with Crasher Wake winning every time. The Professor Evolves Eight Times A show about a "dapper Pokémon professor by day...and a crime busting crusader with his Pokémon pals at night!" The Professor's catchphrase is, "You evolve, too." Pokémon Search A research team searches for either the red Gyarados, , , , , or some ghosts in Old Chateau. This is the TV show from the beginning of Diamond and Pearl. Also featured are Pokémon such as a four-winged attacking workers, and a 100-foot-tall . We Love the GTS! A reporter asks a random bystander in the GTS station what they think of the Pokémon that they've received. The interview subject gives generally positive reviews, but wonders why his Pokémon has such a strange set of moves; , , , and . The Pokémon is not named, but the only Pokémon that can learn all four of these moves is . It is possible that this is a reference to cheating. Sinnoh Hot Hit Tunes Counts down the top three songs of the week, which are always the same but with key words replaced. The third song title is based on the Pokémon that is first in the player's Party. The second song is merely at random, but sometimes can be based on an Accessory or something found in the player's Bag. The number one song is based on the Pokémon the player has recently captured or traded. Commercials :The preceding program has been brought to you by Jubilife TV! Pokémon Center. Always by your side. Meet friends and Pokémon over Nintendo WFC. Wi-Fi Clubs are one escalator ride down at any Pokémon Center! Meet friends and Pokémon using DS Wireless Communications. Union Rooms are one escalator ride up at any Pokémon Center! Come on! Come on! Everyone gathers at the Wi-Fi Plaza. Welcome! Welcome! Everyone plays at the Wi-Fi Plaza. This commercial only appears in . Pokémon Mart. Where smiling faces gather. Our peace for your world. Team Galactic. Find peace in our world! Team Galactic. Link with the world and join new circles of friends! GTS––the Global Trade Station. At the Global Terminal in Jubilife City. Add to your smiles! New Pokétch apps are available now! Drop by the Pokétch Company in Jubilife City today! Where there is Pokétch, there is joy. The Global Terminal. Jubilife's new landmark. Come touch the world, and let the world know you. You can trade Pokémon at the Global Trade Station, too. For better treatment of Pokémon––Trainer's School. Let us color your life. Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop. Enjoy a relaxing time alone with that special Pokémon... Hearthome's Amity Square. The pinnacle of beauty! Overflowing elegance! Shockingly emotional! Hearthome City Contests! Your Pokémon raised with love at Solaceon's Pokémon Day Care. Line up the slots, and rack up some Coins! Veilstone Game Corner. Is there a winner in you? Veilstone Game Corner. State-of-the-art Game Machines... Powerful Technical Machines... Grab some Coins...today! This commercial only appears in European versions of . Visit the Veilstone Department Store. You're guaranteed to find smiles! A different class. Hotel Grand Lake. A nature preserve where exotic Pokémon roam. Pastoria City's Great Marsh Safari Game. Want to see some snow? Visit the snowbound Snowpoint City! Sunyshore's hot spot! Sinnoh's kitchen! Come sample our wares! Sunyshore Market. Pokémon! Pokémon! We're full of Pokémon at the Pal Park! To the distant seas beyond reach by surfing! High-speed ferry S.S. Sinnoh. Bon voyage in safety! This commercial only appears in . To the distant seas beyond reach by surfing! High-speed ferry S.S. Spiral. Bon voyage in safety! This commercial only appears in . High-speed ferry service to and from the Battle Zone! Departing daily from Snowpoint City! Third gear! Fourth gear! Shift it up, down, all the way around! For the latest in Bicycles, look up Rad Rickshaw's Cycle Shop! Sublimely sophisticated... The Ribbon Syndicate--members only. An endless challenge for Trainers and Pokémon alike... The Battle Zone--a towering hurdle for all Trainers! Life is random. Everything is pure chance. All you have is yourself and your Pokémon to believe in. The Battle Arcade: Will the next step lead up? Or down? This commercial only appears in . Do you know how to get most out of your Pokémon? Take your knowledge to the limit! The Battle Factory! Not knowing is no excuse! The Battle Factory! Bring it! This commercial only appears in . Castle Points! Collect them and use them! The battle's on long before the Pokémon fight! Battle Castle! This commercial only appears in . The place where your favorite Pokémon can be no. 1... Bask in the limelight of life! The Battle Hall! It's up to you to make your Pokémon shine. This commercial only appears in . '' In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga and attended in the '''Next Generation Comedy Grand Prix', held here in Stagestruck Starly. Trivia * In , a glitch can occur regarding the who allows Pokémon to be dressed up. When talking to the Hiker, if a button on the D-pad is pressed so that the is facing away from the Hiker just before the screen to select which Pokémon will be dressed up opens, the player will not walk on the set path; this can lead to walking through walls or the Hiker, or canceling the action altogether. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Féli-Télé |de=Jubelstadt TV |it=Giubilo TV |ko=축복TV방송국 |es=Jubileo TV |vi=Truyền hình Kotobuki }} Category:Buildings Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Pokémon world media Category:Sinnoh locations de:Jubelstadt TV es:Jubileo TV fr:Féli-Télé it:Giubilo TV ja:テレビコトブキ